Who's teasing who?
by Super Taxi Driver
Summary: UPTADED. No, you read the title right, Carmelita finally discovers how to catch Sly, after the judgment, Sly gets 10 years of prison, IN CARMELITA'S APARTMENT! Read the story's first chapter and you'll know why! Couples: SlyXCarmelita, BentleyXPenelope, rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Firstly, I got this idea from the story "As Handsome and Unpredictable as ever" and from the other story "The Vixen", you guys should read those stories, I'll tell only a little of them, "The Vixen" tells about a new thief in Paris, with the name that's the title of the story, and I'll tell ya, that thief really teases Sly a lot! And in "As Handsome and Unpredictable as ever", the profile has inverted the roles of Carmelita and Sly, simple as that, and just as in "The Vixen" Carmelita teases him too! (This is a long A/N; you'll have to be patient) So I asked myself: If Sly was always the one that teased Carmelita, why SHE doesn't try to do it?_

_Carmelita: But that's a good idea!_

_A/N: HEY! Where did you come from?!_

_Carmelita: AAHH! Sorry… I just heard the idea and I liked it… *blushes*_

_A/N: Mmm… Well, I'll pardon you, want to read?_

_Carmelita: Well, what do we're waiting for?_

_Myself: Really, I had to put this little conversation because I thought it would be funny! KKKK!_

**Sincerely, who's teasing who?**

**Chapter 1: The Most Wanted group arrested**

_A/N: It's Carmelita's POV (Point of View)_

11:00pm, night patrol, 24/04/2019, I found in an alley some sort of a new car brand, Watson (_A/N: I can't evade it! I love the Burnout Series!_) Revenge Racer, I brought to the Interpol PD and the car cops had changed the color of it to be a fast cop car, but I still get problems pursuing this van: A Blue, Cooper marked Ford Transit (_A/N: Is __**That **__what I think that van is_) that was like fitted with an F1 engine (_A/N: Parody to the racing game "Blur"_) the last time I was pursuing the Van, it lost me in just some minutes! AAHH! If I get that Cooper! The only pursuit that surprised me was that I was pursuing the Van and Sly suddenly appeared shoving my car with a Ford GT (_A/N: I love cars…_) and I had to quit the pursuit… But the most outraging thing that keeps Sly on the loose is that, he can't stop messing up with me… even if I liked it… Oops… Where did that came from? …maybe it's that… I… *moan* I think that he making me moaning looks more fun than ever… *long moan* well I think that he teasing me is not so bad, but, I wanted to have some practice…No. Wait! I was teasing! Myself! I can't believe it! I think I'm going to be better than Sly! *laughs* this is going to be fun! When I find Cooper, instead of busting him, I'll try to… well… you know… he, he! OK, midnight, 25/04, I saw Sly Cooper in the rooftops; you may think I was going up and arrest him? No, instead I said:

Carmelita: Uh-Oh… Better I get out of here slowly so that I can't get Sly's attention!

I said with an Ironic volume, instead of not making him hear it, he heard it, he slowly walked through the rooftops to get to me, I hid inside an Alley and you thought he didn't saw me? Ha, Ha! Nah! I was making easy to him, and then, he jumped to behind me, and started:

Sly: Now that was really strange Inspector, you were trying to run away from me for the first time?

I laughed, he was so cute when he said that (_A/N: Listen to Carlos Santana – Smooth when reading this part of the story_)

Carmelita: Really? Why would I run away from you?

Sly: Because of my charm?

I laughed again, this was ironic

Carmelita: Yours, or mine? (_Here starts Normal POV)_

Now Sly was **really **confused, his beloved Carmelita was now playing Cat and Mouse on the reversed manner! She was not only the Cat, but too the mouse at the same time!

Sly: "Hmm… I'm starting to like this!" So… you aren't going to handcuff? I'm here, stopped, with almost 15% of chance to escape why aren't you handcuffing?

Instead of saying, Carmelita approached when Sly thinked she was going to handcuff him, her action was **UNPREDICTABLE!** She kissed him! KISSED! Sly wasn't surprised, but HE was supposed to kiss her, but he returned the flavor. Carmelita pushed him to a wall and kept kissing him, Sly pulled away.

Sly: I'm surprised Inspector! Explain?

Carmelita: You should know why I done that *she moves her muzzle **2 centimeters away from his mouth!*** besides, I guess that it's now MY turn to seduce you

Sly finally understand why she was doing this (_A/N: Read final chapter of "The Vixen" and you'll know what I'm talking about_) and he was liking!

Sly: It's the first time **I **see my favorite Inspector teasing me. Continue!

(_A/N: SHIT! This story will be rated T and don't ask why!_)

Carmelita: I'll confess **everything **Cooper, even you being a low – class master thief, you're still handsome, womanizer (_A/N: I kind of laughed when I typed that!_), good at fighting and a cop buster too.

Sly: Cop buster?

Carmelita: You get almost all of the woman cops to fall for you, even me….. I love you Cooper…

Sly couldn't stand at some s*** revelations, they both kissed again.

Sly: Carm… I give up… you got me… I'm all yours… put me in jail if you want… I… I love you too my cop… (_End song_)

With that, Carmelita Handcuffed him and they went where the sirens were, and every cop cheered at the bust of Sly Cooper, but instead of struggling to get loose, he was calm, he now WANTED to the arrested, but in the Interpol office, Carm had a surprise for him.

When they got to the office, Carm was called to his chief room, Sly just stand there and waited, the chief was happy that Carmelita finally got Cooper, when he asked how she got him:

Carmelita: Sometimes, you'll have to play the own thief's game, in this way, the only game Sly played with me, was teasing me.

The chief finally hitted the roof at a revelation, he reconpesated her, but she still wasn't over.

Carmelita: Other thing… could you make Sly have a domiciliary prison?

Chief: Why?

Carmelita waited ten seconds to say

Carmelita: I want him to be with me

Again he hitted the roof, and Sly heard it too, and was surprised, a domiciliary prison on Carmelita's apartment? That would be great!

Chief: A cop **NEVER** had made that offer to me! In the judgment, you'll have to say this to the Jury! Really good idea!

Carmelita hugged his Chief, she was SOOO happy! She could arrest Sly, and stay with him too!

So on the judgment day when the Jury was going to say the sentence, Carmelita said the idea to the Jury, he normally asked her why, and then she told beyond ALL of the cops why she wanted the domiciliary prison:

"_**I love him"**_

The Jury then accepted and gave the sentence of 10 years with Carmelita in her apartment as a domiciliary prison… Sly cheered! He did it! He was going to be with the girl he loved, finally! After the judgment, Sly talked with Carmelita

Sly: And what about my friends?

Carmelita: They arrested them too, but don't worry! They're going to be in the apartment of the side of mine! And I dare to tell you, Penelope is going to be on the same apartment!

Sly cheered loud! Penelope really quitted of being bad and had confessed all of her crimes, she was arrested and the cops wanted to surprise Bentley with Penelope being on the same apartment of his! Those 10 years of prison will get really s*** and full of romance and adventure!

_A/N: Aaaaand done! What do you think Carm?_

_Carmelita: __**INCREDIBLE! **__I FINALLY ARRESTED SLY! YAY!_

_A/N: KKKKK! OK, but he got domiciliary prison, aren't you-_

_Carmelita: Blushing?! NO!_

_Myself: Well, wait for lemons in the future! Chapter 2 will be up! PS: This is a three-shot, a 3 chapter story that show the 10 years of Sly and his gang in the domiciliary prisons, they will get out a little but it's for going to some places that is accepted of the cops AND Carmelita, this is going to be BIG! See ya!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: O... K... I was thinking about a new chapter and I discovered something: I could make a fanfic about Sly Cooper... but I was making too a soundtrack for this fanfic!_

_Carmelita: I can see that! First, it was "Smooth", now you wanna put "Toxic"? Incredible..._

_Bentley: It's just incredible... He guys!_

_A/N: Hi! I'm now ready for the second chapter of "Who's teasing who?" with Carmelita trying to protect an "love potion", but she ends drinking it, just so that she could kick up a notch her relationship with Sly... cool..._

* * *

**Who's teasing who?**

**Chapter 2: Toxic love potion (Sly X Carmelita but too Bentley X Penelope; Bentley: WHAT?!)**

**Half in Sly's Point Of View and other at Bentley's Point Of View**

Night was beautiful at Paris, OK I quit it it's me, Carmelita wanted me to do something about stealing a "love potion", it's the first time she asks me to try and steal something, even if I'm on domiciliar prison, she drove her car to the science museum

(_A/N: Insert here: "Toxic" from Britney Spears_)

She got in the museum and saw the thing she needed to protect, but instead of doing this, she said:

Carmelita: Permission to get the LP

PC: Password needed

She typed "SCIENCE", the locks opened and she checked it, instead of putting back to where it belongs, she drunk it! Now the first person she sees will make her fall in love for- Wait... was that a plan? Anyway, I got to my rope and I got down turned Upside Down, I asked:

Sly: For the first time, I think I saw you almost stealing this thing.

She didn't answered she just looked at me, then, a number of reactions happened on her, like a purple thing shooting out of her, significating that the potion made effect, then:

Carmelita: Stealing?

Sly: You're teasing me again...

Carmelita: That's all I've wanted to do to you Sly...

I wanted her... **BADLY**... and now I could get this... I kissed her and she grabbed my neck and pulled me closer, of course I would grab her waist, but... there was something else there... I wanted to F***** her right through the bones to please her... (_Sly: Hey! Why did I said that?! A/N: Sorry, it's in my story. Sly: You motherf****_), I topled over her and landed above her. I needed that. I wanted that. I... I... I... I... *long moan*

(Normal POV)

Sly was doing it... no matter now if the cops sees them, he just wanted to f*** her *** (_And That's why this story is rated T!_)

(_End song_)

* * *

(Bentley's POV)

After they went into their amazing plan to kick up a notch their relationship, it was my turn... they gave me the love potion, I drunk, but it didn't reacted since they had left, the only clue they gave me was this:

_**Bentley, by the time you read this, your date will be coming for this building, we're not going to tell you who is it, the ONLY clue, is that, she's someone you know pretty well, Sly and Carmelita.**_

Someone I knew before? The door opened and I heard a familiar voice:

Penelope: B-B-Bentley?

(_Insert here "I knew you were trouble" from Taylor Swift_)

I turned to see her, the love potion made effect, but I was already in love with her BEFORE she betrayed me.

It was Penelope...

Bentley: P-P-Penelope?

I'm SOOO lucky that Murray wasn't here, if he did, he would try to punch Penelope's face for betraying us, but if he sees me kissing her, he may know that the sparkles flew again.

Penelope: I-I... I was arrested again, but... the chief sended me to this building as a domiciliary prison for me... B-B-But I didn't knew you were here... I wanted to... Apologize...

Bentley: I would accept with no problem...

(Penelope's POV)

I was confused, if you thought Bentley was a multi-personal person no, he wasn't that way, but if he drunk something, I don't know... **(Bentley's thoughts: Penelope, if you need to know... yeah, I drunk something: A Love potion...)**

Penelope: OH godness... I'm so happy to see you again Bentley!

Bentley: I'm happy to see you too... My love...

I already saw that he still loves me... I was the SOOOO luckiest girl in the world when I FINALLY Kissed him! (_A/N: I predicted she didn't kissed him in Sly Cooper 3, if she was on the game..._) But that doesn't cared now, what I cared now was for him and me... We spoke again in unision:

**_"I love_**_ **you"**_

(_End song_)

* * *

_A/N: Now this was the second chapter of the story, a little one, since it's only some words.  
_

_Carmelita: Next chapter, Sly will have his sentence over, but since his sentence was going to get over, he decided to ask the question right in front of EVERY INTERPOL AGENT (Even Constable Neyla [A/N: I don't know who's Neyla on the Sly games]) that would change mine and his lifes forever... I love you Sly!_


End file.
